battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
PKM
The PKM is a Russian 7.62mm General Purpose Machine Gun designed in the Soviet Union and currently in production in Russia. Battlefield 2 The PKM 'is the Tier One unlock for the Support Kit in ''Battlefield 2. It is both more powerful and more accurate than the other support weapons, and is one of the two weapons most commonly employed in "Dolphin diving" (the other being the M95). PKM Unlock Icon.png|The PKM unlock icon in Battlefield 2 Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The PKM is issued to the MEC Support kit. It has a 100 box magazine and 2 in reserve. It has high power, a good rate of fire, but poor accuracy when continuously firing, even when prone. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the '''PKM is the standard light machine gun for Russian and Serdaristani forces. It first appears in Acta Non Verba, Air Force One and can be found multiple times during Par for the Course, once as a collectible on a crate. In multiplayer, the PKM is the default light machine gun for the Russian Support kit. The American counterpart of the gun is the M249 SAW and the MEC counterpart is the QJY-88. It has a 150 round magazine and the player will have two 150 magazines in reserve. It has a good rate of fire and medium damage, but its performance is hampered by low accuracy. Battlefield Heroes As a part of a celebration of the release of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 , new weapons and outfits were made for players to be able to purchase for their heroes. The PKM is the weapon of the National Gunner and is a long range weapon with 120 ammo.' ' The onlyone who have got PKM Black Camo is PeaceKilla. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the PKM LMG is the first light machine gun issued to the Medic kit, and boasts medium power and low recoil. For a starting weapon, the PKM is surprisingly effective having both considerable damage and high accuracy, even during prolonged bursts. While moving however, it suffers massive accuracy penalties, as do all other light machine guns. Its main drawback is the slow rate of fire, a common disadvantage for LMGs, which makes it inferior to most assault rifles when on the move. The addition of wide crosshairs and terrible accuracy when hip firing also place it below most other guns at close range. The PKM has moderate stats in all categories, which isn't enough to separate it from other LMGs. File:Bad_Company_2_PKM.jpg|The PKM being used by a Russian Medic in an early build of Battlefield: Bad Company 2. 600px-BC2_PKM.jpg|The PKM at Port Valdez in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer. Russian Soldiers.jpg|The PKM in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map End of the Line. Videos thumb|350px|left See also *PKM on Wikipedia *PKM on Modern Firearms Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Light Machine Guns